The Loss of Innocence
by Sorcerio
Summary: The Ultamite Battle Between Good and Evil.  No one would expect who the evil one is.
1. Chapter 1

No one knew the last words that were spoken to Lord Voldemort were before Harry Potter killed him. All anyone knew was that after Harry performed Avada Kedavra, Voldemort's body was found with a smile upon his twisted face. Harry Potter was hailed the hero of the wizarding world.

21 years later

"Thus ends another great year at Hogwarts," said Headmistress Hermione Granger, the youngest Headmistress Hogwarts has ever seen. "Now enjoy the feast, and congratulate the Hufflepuffs on their first House Cup victory." The roar from the Hufflepuff was deafening.

After the feast and the train ride home, 17-year-old Jason Potter bid farewell to his friends, and apparated home.

When he arrived home, he was about to enter his house when he heard his parents arguing about something.

Ginny Potter was busy cleaning the house earlier that day when she stumbled on a notebook written by her husband. Out of curiosity, she opened the notebook and saw plans…plans to take over the wizarding world!

_No, no, no,_ Ginny thought, _not Harry Potter. The Harry Potter that saved the Sorcerer's Stone, killed a basilisk, saved me, won the Tri-Wizard tournament, thwarted You-Know-Who five times, killed him, and saved the wizarding world!_ With that last thought, she collapsed.

Jason was listening outside the door when his mom started shrieking.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU TURN!?"

"I didn't turn," his father said eerily, "I just decided to have power. Join me; we can rule the wizarding world as King and Queen, and Jason will be Prince."

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Jason's mother retaliated.

Jason's father sighed, "Then die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Something slumped on the floor, and Jason backed away from the door, crying.

"Jason," came his father's voice. "How nice to see you."

"Why, dad, why? Why did you turn?"

"Because a great Dark Lord once said to me 'There is no good or evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it.' I have power, more power than that Dark Lord ever had!" He pointed his wand at the sky and shouted, "MERIDO," a form shoots into the sky and twists into two basilisks tearing apart a phoenix. "Behold, the new Dark Mark!" he said in Parselmouth, and his son understood every word. The son pulls out his wand, tears streaming down his face, ready to kill the new Dark Lord, not ready to kill his dad.

"Join me, Jason, and together, we can rule."

"I'll never join you dad," said Jason, brandishing his wand. "Stupefy!" he shouted, and the greatest battle between good and evil began.

Spells, charms, curses, hexes, jinxes, and (in the case of the new Dark Lord) Unforgivables were being thrown left, right, and center. Neither duelist could get an edge.

Finally, Harry Potter tripped and fell on a spike that was conjured seconds before.

Jason shot a disarming charm and disarmed his father. As his father laid there dying, Jason could not hold back the tears.

"I'll never become what you did," Jason said. "I didn't want to kill you, but you gave me no choice. Goodbye, Father." He looked away as he performed the fatal spell, "Avada Kedavra." And Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, the hero of the wizarding world, and now Dark Lord, was no more.

15 years later

Jason Potter finished Hogwarts with top marks. He quickly rose to Minister of Magic. he had a wife and three kids. He was very happy, and he was loved by the wizarding world. He never forgot what his father did, but he never turned. At the age of 32, Jason was the happiest person on Earth.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Voldemort: The Final Conversation 

The battle was over. Harry Potter had won. Voldemort lay on his back, too weak to move.

"Harry," Voldemort said, "you are a great wizard. But you lack the power that could make you the best."

"Riddle," replied Harry, "you have pushed me to a place I thought I would never go. I have used spells that most people would consider evil."

"Were they?" Voldemort asked.

"No," Harry answered, "they were refreshing. They opened my eyes to what power truly is."

"As a last request, Harry," said Voldemort, coughing up blood, "take up the role as the new Dark Lord. Kill me with _Avada Kedavra_, and take up the position, in the name of power. Take over the world. Unite it over a single banner. And bring peace to the entire wizarding world."

"Riddle," said Harry, "I will take up the role as the Dark Lord. All will fear me and bow before me. Now die Voldemort, your time is at an end. It is time for a new Dark Lord to rise! _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Voldemort's body crumpled, but Voldemort's face was calm and peaceful.

Harry Potter then pointed his wand at the sky and shouted "_Merido_" and a shape was formed in the sky. Two basilisks tearing apart a phoenix. And that was the end of the most feared Dark Lord in history, Lord Voldemort, and the rise of a new Dark Lord, Harry Potter.


End file.
